Superando las barreras
by suzzy98
Summary: Ichigo es novio de Orihime, pero pronto se dará cuenta de que a quien quiere es a otra chica a la cual ha hacho sufrir mucho, pero tendrá que enfrentarse a muchas dificultadas para poder estar a su lado, al lado de Rukia (ichiruki)
1. Introducción

Era una noche muy bella, Rukia se encontraba caminando por una pequeña plaza, estaba llorando, la persona a quien ella amaba, amaba a alguien más, y esa otra chica era su mejor amiga, Orihime Inoue, Rukia no quería entrometerse en la felicidad de ambos, así que nunca le dijo a Ichigo lo que sentía, pero ese día, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Ichigo nunca la llegaría a querer más que como una amiga.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas, quería contenerse de llorar, ella no era débil, pero se le hacía muy difícil parar de llorar, comenzó a llover, cada vez más fuerte, Rukia se dejó caer al suelo lastimando sus frágiles rodillas, pero no le importó, se quería alejar lo más que pudiera de Ichigo, no quería que él la viera llorar.

Un sujeto llegó a donde Rukia se encontraba y la miró detenidamente, ella aún se encontraba llorando, cuando Rukia se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando, se volteó rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver a un chico muy apuesto a su espalda, él estaba completamente empapado y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Rukia la aceptó sin vacilación alguna y quedó perdida en sus penetrantes ojos, él solo le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta provocando que ella se sonrojara, lo cual a él le pareció muy lindo.

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, esta es como una introducción ya en el otro capítulo se enteraran de quien se trata, así que me despido, comenten., si es que les ha gustado


	2. Chapter 1

_Me disculpo sinceramente pues el capítulo anterior quedó extremadamente corto, pero era necesario que fuera así ya que era como una pequeña introducción a lo que es la historia, les _prometo actualizar pronto, espero que les guste la historia, y que viva el ichiruki.

Los ojos de Rukia están completamente fijados en aquellos ojos hechizantes, él también se encontraba en la misma situación de Rukia, pero no lo demostraba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó aquel chico intentando romper el silencio incómodo y haciendo que Rukia volviera a la realidad.

-Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia y tú nombre cuál es.

-Mi nombre es Grimmjow Jeargerjaques, es un gusto conocerte Rukia, no deberías de estar aquí a estas horas de la noche, es un lugar muy peligrosa, para una chica indefensa como tú- el semblante de Grimmjow mostraba un poco de indiferencia, pero a la vez mostraba preocupación hacia aquella chica.

-Yo no soy una chica débil, me puedo defender sola- dijo Rukia alzando la voz, nunca le había gustado que le dijeran débil y menos los chicos.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó aquel chico alzando una de sus cejas, lo cual provocó que Rukia se volviera a sonrojar- estas en un parque, en medio de la noche, sola y llorando, y te aseguro que adivino cuál es la razón de tu tristeza, un chico, seguramente no ha de valer la pena.

Lo que aquel extraño chico de pelo celeste le había dicho lo tomó muy en cuenta, Ichigo no valía la pena, él tenía a otra y eso nunca iba a cambiar en absoluto, jamás abandonaría a Orihime, pues ella sufría de una enfermedad que la podría matar de un momento a otro, a veces Rukia deseaba la muerte de Orihime, pero luego se desasía de esa idea que rondaba en su mente.

Grimmjow se ofreció para acompañarla hasta su casa, Rukia aceptó con mucha timidez. El camino se les hizo un poco largo, pues esperaron a que el agua cesara, pero eso tardó mucho, Rukia llegó un poco tarde a su casa, su padre, Kuchiki Byakuya la estaba esperando, él estaba un poco molesto, pero más que todo preocupado, aunque no lo mostraba, pues su rostro solo reflejaba inexpresividad, no le preguntó en donde se había encontrado, ni ella quiso explicárselo, solo subió las gradas que conducían a su habitación y se encerró en su cuarto.

Los recuerdos de los profundos ojos de aquel chico invadían su mente, pero poco a poco los fue comparando con la profundidad de los ojos de Ichigo, eso le trajo muchos recuerdos, lo cual hizo que comenzara a llorar de nuevo, Rukia casi no durmió en toda esa noche, los recuerdos de Ichigo la volvían a invadir, recordar el día en que le dijo que él no podía amarla, pues su corazón le pertenecía a Orihime y que no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Después de esto Rukia se quedó profundamente dormida.

En la mañana, se despertó un poco tarde, salió corriendo de su casa lo más rápido que pudo, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo a la escuela, estaba esperando para cruzar la calle cuando de pronto, una motocicleta se detuvo en frente de ella, no pudo distinguir quien era, pues el casco se lo impedía, al principio le dio miedo, pero luego se le pasó, cuando se enteró de que se trataba de Grimmjow.

-Creo que llegarás tarde hermosa- dijo Grimmjow mirándola de pies a cabeza- si quieres puedo llevarte, no te preocupes, no soy tan mala influencia y nunca te haría nada.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y se subió en la parte trasera de la moto de Grimmjow, él aceleró con tanta fuerza que Rukia tuvo que aferrarse a él lo más fuerte que pudo, en poco minutos llegaron al instituto de Karakura en el cual ambos estudiaban.

Cuando Rukia se bajó de la parte trasera de la motocicleta se fijó que Ichigo se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ella, estaba furioso por lo que se podía ver a simple vista, Ichigo se dirigió a donde se encontraba Rukia y él la sujetó muy fuerte del brazo

-Oye, me lastimas- se quejó Rukia- suéltame ICHIGO.

-¿Qué hacías con ese?- preguntó muy furioso Ichigo, dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia Grimmjow.

-Y a ti que te importa- grito Rukia- déjame en paz, tú no eres nadie para andarme controlando y menos preocupándote por mí, eso ya me lo has dejado muy claro, mejor vete a cuidar a tu Orihime.

-Ya vas con lo mismo, entiéndeme por favor, él no es bueno para ti- dijo Ichigo antes de marcharse.

-¿Ese es tu novio?- le preguntó Grimmjow a Rukia, la cual negó rotundamente con la cabeza- entonces creo que ya entiendo mejor, ese era el chico por el cual estabas llorando la vez anterior, ese Ichigo, lo conozco desde hace mucho, pero no nos llevamos para nada bien, bueno linda, me tengo que marchar, así que nos vemos luego si es que Ichigo no vuelve a interponerse.

-Él no tiene por qué meterse en mi vida, yo no me meto en sus asuntos.

-Jajá, se ve que te gusta mucho, no puedes disimularlo, pero él es un idiota como para darse cuenta.

-No es eso, él tiene novia y eso nunca cambiará, pero ya no lo quiero, no puedo seguir aferrada a un amor que jamás existirá, mejor buscaré a alguien más.

-Pues yo estoy disponible linda- le susurró Grimmjow en el oído de una forma que hizo que ella se volviera a sonrojar, su aliento chocando contra su piel era tan reconfortante.

Poco a poco se alejó y se despidió mostrándole una sonrisa coquetona, desde ese momento Rukia no se podía sacar a Grimmjow de la cabeza, su fresco cabello, su cálido aliento y sus ojos como dos gotas de agua.

Estaba en su primera clase del día cuando uno de sus mejores amigos se acercó a ella, él era Abarai Renji, lo conocía desde que estaba muy pequeña, era como su hermano mayor y siempre la defendía de todo y de todos, aunque ella era muy terca y no le gustaba que la defendieran.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Renji.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Rukia no sabía que era lo que su amigo quería saber.

-Escuche tu conversación con Ichigo ayer, no fue un buen día para ti, ese idiota, y perdóname por escuchar a escondidas tus conversaciones, pero yo iba pasando por el lugar en ese momento y la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

-No te preocupes, Ichigo jamás me volverá a lastimar, ya me quedó bien clara mi situación con él y lo que yo significo para él, pero hoy, me hizo una escenita de celos, estaba yo con un amigo y él aparece todo furioso reclamándome él por qué andaba con ese chico, cada día comprendo menos a Ichigo, un día me dice que no me quiere y que lo nuestro nunca sucederá y al otro día me hace una escenita.

_Si les gusta por favor déjenme sus lindos reviews se los agradeceré mucho y le agradezco a les tres lindas personitas que me dejaron sus opiniones el día de ayer, espero poder compensar con este capítulo lo cortito que fue el anterior._


	3. Chapter 2

**Este es mi segundo capítulo, son un poco cortos, pero publicaré uno todos los sábados sin fallar, se los prometo, pues la historia en sí ya va por el capítulo 11 y la tengo publicada en otra página, cosa que no había hecho aquí, pues no sabía como subir archivos a esta página, hasta ahora, espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

Capítulo 2

Cuando ya todas las clases habían terminado, había sido un día muy agitado, Rukia se dirigió a las afueras de la institución acompañada de una de sus amigas, Matsumoto Rangiku, era una de las amigas más cercanas que tenía, de grandes y voluptuosos atributos, muy guapa, siempre se le encontraba de compras en los mejores almacenes, esa era su pasión.

Ambas decidieron ir a dar un paseo por un parque cercano, para respirar el aire fresco, no tenían ganas de irse a sus casas, querían despejarse de todo lo hecho en el día.

-Oye Rukia- dijo Rangiku- no me has contado la razón por la cual andas tan distante con Ichigo, desde ayer intentas evitarlo, antes no eras así ¿qué es lo que te hizo ese imbécil?, confía en mí.

-No me ha hecho nada, no te preocupes, yo fui la que se lastimó a ella misma, me hice muchas ilusiones de un amor que jamás existiría, yo misma me dañe, él no es para mí... Yo no debería de estar hablando así, yo no soy así, no soy sentimental, nunca debí de haberle dicho a Ichigo lo que sentí por él, fue un error, mejor hubiera vivido con eso toda mi vida a que me rechazara.

-Fue por Inoue, eso es lo más seguro, la quieres mucho, y él es su novio, lo tuyo y lo de Ichigo nunca tuvo esperanzas- Dijo Rangiku un poco triste por la situación de su amiga, pero luego su mirada se volvió un poco perversa, no dejaba de voltear a ver a sus espaldas.

Rukia se intrigó por saber qué era lo que Rangiku estaba viendo, para su sorpresa se enteró de que Grimmjow las estaba siguiendo, él se acercó rápidamente y sin titubeos.

-Hola de nuevo preciosa y ella ¿quién es?- le preguntó Grimmjow a Rukia.

-Es una amiga mía, se llama Matsumoto Rangiku.

Grimmjow le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado a Rangiku y luego se volvió hacia Rukia.

-Oye, ¿te gustaría acompañarme hoy en la noche al cine Rukia?- la pregunta de Grimmjow tomó por sorpresa a la pelinegra, lo cual fue muy obvio, pero al peli azul le pareció muy lindo, después de pocos segundos la pelinegra aceptó y él se marchó no sin antes despedirse y decirle que pasaría por ella a las 7:00 p.m.

Rangiku estaba atónita, también la propuesta la tomó a ella por sorpresa.

-Eres toda una rompecorazones Rukia, olvidas a Ichigo y aparece otro aún más lindo que él, el destino esta de tu parte Rukia, debes de aprovechar esta oportunidad, ya sé, debes de ponerte muy sexy hoy en la noche, quiero que des una buena impresión, yo me encargaré de maquillarte y todo lo demás...

-Cálmate Rangiku, no creo que sea una... cita, solo saldremos como amigos y nada más, tú estás más emocionada que yo, él es solo un amigo.

En ese momento, Ichigo iba apareciendo enfrente de ellas junto con Uryu, venían un poco distraídos, pero cuando las vieron se acercaron para hablarles.

-Hola Kuchiki-san y Matsumoto-san- dijo Uryu- pensé que estarían en sus casas, hace mucho que terminaron las clases, es un poco extraño verlas por este parque.

-...Rukia- dijo Ichigo tratando de desviar la mirada- creo que tenemos que hablar a solas de algo muy importante.

Uryu y Rangiku captaron la indirecta y se fueron, pero antes se despidieron de ambos, Rukia no tenía nada de ganas de hablar con Ichigo, pero sería muy descortés de su parte dejarlo hablando solo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- preguntó Rukia de muy mala gana.

-Quiero que me perdones por lo que pasó aquél día, no quise lastimarte, eres una gran amiga, nunca te haría daño, pero aquel día te lastimé mucho, quisiera que habláramos hoy en la noche, cuando estés un poco más tranquila.

-No puedo, tengo planes para hoy en la noche y aunque pudiera no quisiera hablar contigo, después de lo que pasó es mejor que mantengamos las distancias.

-¿Con quién saldrás? no me quiero meter en tu vida, pero también soy tu amigo.

-Saldré con Grimmjow, iremos al cine.

-Pero qué es lo que piensas, te dije que te alejaras de él, no es bueno para ti, te lastimara, hazme caso Rukia.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, recuerda que solo eres mi amigo y nada más.

-Te estoy pidiendo que me perdones por lo que pasó aquel día, pero eres una inmadura...

-Yo soy una inmadura, tú eres el inmaduro Ichigo, quien en su sano juicio se atreve a besar a su mejor amiga y luego decirle que solo fue un accidente y que no sentía nada por ella, cuando en realidad ese beso demostró todo lo contrario.

\- Ya te pedí perdón por eso, no sé qué más quieres Rukia.

-Quiero dejar de hacerme ilusiones contigo, pero cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte tú apareces con otro de tus errores y solo te disculpas por darme a entender algo errado y restregarme en la cara lo mucho que amas a Orihime y que nunca la dejarás.

-Eres tú la que se ha dado falsas esperanzas, yo no tengo la culpa de que todo lo interpretes mal y tú misma te confundas.

-¿Yo? interpretar mal un beso, creo que él único confundido aquí eres tú, tú que no sabes lo que significa besar a tu mejor amiga y luego romperle el corazón.

-Aun sigues con lo mismo, no lo puedes olvidar y asunto resuelto, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, quiero que sigas siendo mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

-Después de lo que paso creo que eso es imposible, eres un inmaduro, eres patético Kurosaki, nunca te perdonaré que jugaras con mis sentimientos.

-Te dije que fue un error que jamás tuvo que haber pasado, eres una estúpida que se cree cualquier cosa, mírate, hasta Grimmjow se saldrá con la suya si le sigues el juego, eres patética.

-Gracias Kurosaki, ahora sé lo que soy, ya no tienes que repetírmelo, ya sé lo que significo yo, gracias por aclarármelo.

-Perdón no quise decir eso- exclamó Ichigo tratando de remediar lo que había hecho, pero Rukia salió corriendo antes de que este pudiera disculparse, ahora él se encontraba doblemente arrepentido con respecto a Rukia, después de lo que había pasado aquella noche Rukia se había vuelto más distante con él, y tenía mucha razón de comportarse así.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega este pequeño capítulo, gracias por los reviews que me han dejado en lo capítulos anteriores.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Bueno, aquí les dejo este corto capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, por cierto, antes del sábado prometo subir un nuevo capítulo

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Me arrepiento de lo que paso con Rukia aquella noche, no debí dejar que mis impulsos me cegaran, ahora perdí a mi mejor amiga, soy un completo imbécil, merezco que me odie, no merezco su perdón, recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó ese día.

Acababa de amanecer, la luz se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación, no tenía ganas de levantarme, pero escuché que sonó el teléfono, así que decidí contestarlo.

-Hola- dije acercando el celular al oído.

-Kurosaki-kun- pude distinguir que se trataba de Inoue- no podré ir a visitarte hoy, no me siento muy bien, así que lamento cancelar nuestra cita, hace tiempo que la planeaste, pero lo lamento mucho, estoy un poco enferma hoy.

-No te preocupes Inoue- le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me sentaba en el borde de esta- otro día será, no me enojaré por eso, es muy importante cuidar de tu salud, tienes que reposar para poder recuperarte pronto.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun, eres muy comprensible conmigo, te prometo que te recompensaré nuestra cita, hasta pronto, tengo que colgar, es que estoy un poco cansada y quiero dormir.

-Hasta pronto Inoue, que descanses bien- colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a darme una ducha, me quité la ropa y deje que el agua cayera por todo mi cuerpo.

Inoue casi siempre se encontraba enferma, lo peor era que su hermano había muerto hace apenas unos pocos años y ahora ella no tenía a nadie que la protegiera, así que me prometí a mí mismo que yo sería el que la protegería y que nunca la abandonaría, recuerdo cuando ella me dijo que me amaba, yo no sabía que responderle, sabía que si la correspondía podría cumplir mi deseo de protegerla y así lo hice, me prometí que jamás la lastimaría y que la amaría de la misma forma que ella lo hiciera, pero solo había un pequeño problema, yo amaba a alguien más pero perdí las esperanzas con esa chica, esa fue otra de las razone por las cuales acepté a Inoue, nada me impediría amarla, eso fue lo que pensé.

Salí de mi casa después de despedirme de Yuzu y Karin, por suerte mi padre no se encontraba en casa en ese momento, caminé muy pensativo, hasta que me encontré con Rukia, se acercó a mí para acompañarme hasta el instituto, ella era mi mejor amiga y yo estaba enamorado de ella, pero no podía amarla, no podía traicionar a Inoue, así que decidí olvidar a Rukia, pero no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, Rukia nunca podría quererme de la misma forma que yo lo hacía, ella solo me miraba como un amigo.

Estábamos en la primera clase, casi en la mayoría de las clases coincidía con Rukia, así que la veía la mayor parte del tiempo, nuestra maestra era un poco aburrida, no puse nada de atención pensado en la salud de Inoue, me preocupaba mucho por ella, como un hermano, quería ir a visitarla después de las clases, pero para eso aún faltaba mucho.

A la hora de la salida, Rukia quiso acompañarme a visitar a Inoue, pero yo le dije que no era necesario, así que ella se marchó con Renji, creo que le tengo celos a Renji, siempre está cerca de la enana, pero yo no puedo, si pudiera, jamás me alejaría de ella. Llegué a la casa de Inoue, llamé a la puerta y ella abrió, se veía muy pálida y débil, después de saludarnos me invitó a pasar y yo acepté.

-¿Cómo te sientes Inoue?- mi vista se fijó en su rostro, se veía muy mal.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, me siento de maravilla, no podría estar mejor- lo de mentir no se le da a Inoue, sabía muy bien que estaba fingiendo, pero hice de cuenta y caso que le creí, no quería preocuparla.

-Deberías de reposar un rato, no te sobre esfuerces mucho, es malo para tu salud.

-No lo haré Kurosaki-kun, te lo prometo, quiero recuperarme lo más antes posible, así podremos tener nuestra cita, la estoy esperando con ansias.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando de trivialidades, ni siquiera sentimos en tiempo pasar, cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, así que me despedí cortésmente y me marche. No tenía ganas de ir a mi casa, decidí vagar sin rumbo aparente, y creo que no era el único vagando de esa forma, diez minutos después me topé con Rukia, estaba muy distraída, pues no me notó hasta que le hablé, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, daría lo que fuera por saber que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

-¿Rukia?

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Qué haces por aquí, pensé que estarías con Renji?

-Tenía ganas de estar sola, así que le dije que se fuera, a veces siento que me hostiga su compañía- dijo en tono de burla- parece una sanguijuela pegada a mí todo el día.

-Si quieres me voy, así te puedo dejar sola- dije ignorando todo lo demás que me había dicho.

-No te preocupes, ya me estaba aburriendo, así que me vendría muy bien tu compañía... ¿cómo esta Inoue?

-No muy bien, se ve muy débil.

-Creo que un día de estos iré a visitarla.

Después de eso ya no volvimos a hablar y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo, era un silencio muy incómodo, le propuse que fuéramos a una plaza cercana, ella aceptó y me siguió, el silencio que nos envolvía era abrumante, pero la luz de la luna le centava muy bien, se veía tan dulce, llegamos a la plaza y nos sentamos en una banca, aun así, seguimos en silencio, Rukia dirigió su mirada a mi rostro y yo al de ella, quedamos atrapados entre nuestras miradas, nunca antes me había ocurrido algo igual, mi corazón estaba totalmente acelerado, poco a poco me fui acercando a su rostro hasta que junté sus labios con los míos, una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me perdí entre su aroma, ella no se opuso al beso, sino que cedió a la primera, nuestros labios se movían en un mismo compas.

Cuando me separé de ella, pude ver el asombro que su rostro reflejaba, su sonrojo era demasiado notable, la abrace, y ella me correspondió, su aroma era una delicia

-Te quiero Ichigo- dijo Rukia casi en un susurro inaudible, fue entonces cuando caí en la realidad, yo no podía hacer sufrir a Inoue, acababa de cometer el error más grande de mi vida, nunca debí besarla, mi corazón actuó antes que mi mente, su frase aún se mantenía rondando mi cabeza, no sabía que responderle, yo le quería decir lo mismo, pero sería un patán si lo hacía, nunca me lo perdonaría mi conciencia, ella correspondía mis sentimientos, nunca pensé en esa posibilidad.

-Lo siento Rukia, esto nuca debió pasar, yo no siento lo mismo por ti- su expresión cambió por completo- lo lamento, yo no te quiero de esa forma.

-Pero...

-Lo siento, sabes que nunca abandonaré a Inoue- me dolió decirle eso, quería sujetarla entre mis brazos y decirle lo muy enamorado que estaba de ella, pero era injusto para Inoue.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste?- su voz mostraba desesperación, y las lágrimas casi se le salían de los ojos, eso me rompió el corazón- ¡respóndeme!

-Lo lamento mucho, yo jamás llegaré a quererte de esa forma, no puedo, tú no eres Inoue- creo que esa comparación fue lo que más le dolió, soy un imbécil, lo estoy haciendo aún pero para ella, no soy bueno con las palabras.

-Yo no soy Inoue, en eso tienes razón, jamás seré ella, la envidio, pues ella te tiene a ti y yo no, eso me duele, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que yo nunca tuve alguna oportunidad contigo, fui una tonta al pensar que me corresponderías, eres un imbécil.

-Eres mi amiga Rukia, jamás podría quererte más que como a una hermana- tenía que matar sus esperanzas así que tuve que ser un poco cruel, pensé que sería la mejor manera, pero luego me arrepentiría- tú no eres para mí, yo solo tengo ojos para ella, no para ti, solo puedo preocuparme por ella.

Rukia salió corriendo y pude ver como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, me maldije a mí mismo por lo que le dije, pero luego pensé que era lo correcto, así que decidí dejarla ir. Pero al día siguiente me di cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, cuando la vi con Grimmjow no pude contener los celos, ella, mi enana, venía sujetada a la cintura de ese, lo envidié pro tenerla tan cerca de él y no ser yo el que se encontrara en esa situación, quise separarlos, pero me fue imposible, ella se encontraba enfadada conmigo y tenía razón de estarlo, fue entonces que me di cuenta que nunca podría sacarla de mi mente y de mi corazón, pero es ahí donde me acuerdo de que me prometí nunca abandonar a Inoue, me siento contra la espada y la pared.

No sé qué decidir, la chica que quiero más que como a una amiga o la chica a la que le prometí protegerla.

* * *

No me maten, espero que la razón de Ichigo para rechazar a Rukia les parezca suficiente, oh por cierto muchas gracias a loa que comentaron en el capítulo anterior


	5. Capítulo4

**Lo quería subir antes pero no pude, creo que mañana o el lunes subiré el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews**

**Gabriela Canales, creo que con el tiempo ya no pensaras que ichigo es baka, no te preocupes, no pondré a orihime como villana, me cae bien después de todo.**

**Kinverlins, lamento que te hayas puesto sentimetal, pero creo que te pondrás peor.**

**diana carolina, me gustó mucho tu idea, pero la historia ya está muy avanzada como para hacerla así, tal vez otro fic lo escriba así.**

**adenisse, tu comentario me dio a entender que nos conocíamos, pero no sé quien eres, y lo lamento por tí, pero algo malo le puede pasar a Rukia. **

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"Narra" Rukia.

Estaba en mi casa arreglándome para mi cita con Grimmjow, me encontraba un poco nerviosa, pues Grimmjow es un chico que te roba los suspiros, es tan guapo, que cuando lo veo me pongo demasiado nerviosa, es tan dulce conmigo, algo inexpresivo, pero ya me he acostumbrado a eso, pues mi padre es igual.

Cuando termino de arreglarme, mi padre se acerca a mi habitación, estaba muy pensativo, y se mantuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que decidió hablarme.

-Rukia, mañana saldré de viaje y te tendrás que quedar sola en la casa por unos días, pero después le diré a Nanao que este muy al pendiente de ti, me tendré que ir por unos meses, no sé cuántos serán, pero trataré de regresar lo más antes posible. Desde la muerte de Hisana no me gusta descuidarme de ti, no quiero perderte.

-No tenías que preocuparte por mi padre, me puedo cuidar sola, y tomate el tiempo que quieras, no te apresures en regresar por mí, sé que tu trabajo te mantiene muy ocupado.

-Gracias por entender Rukia, mientras Nanao no viene, la familia Kurosaki se ofreció a cuidarte por estos días, te mudaras unos días con ellos.

-¿La familia Kurosaki?- no podía ser, ellos estarían a cargo de mí por un tiempo, no era mucho tiempo, pero sería muy incómodo para mí, no creo poder soportar a Ichigo, su familia me agrada mucho, él es el problema.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada en absoluto, pero se me hace muy raro el hecho de que ellos cuiden de mí, creo que será un poco... extraño.

-Ellos se ofrecieron, me los encontré hoy y nos pusimos a platicar, les mencioné sobre mi viaje y el hecho de que te dejaría sola por unos días, así que ellos me ofrecieron cuidarte y yo acepté, pues así voy a estar más tranquilo de que no corres peligro, pero veo que la idea no te agrada mucho, ¿acaso ellos te han hecho algo?

-No, nada- no podía contarle lo que había pasado con Ichigo aquella noche, lo mataría si le decía, puede que no fuera el padre más cariñoso del mundo, pero no le gustaba que nadie me lastimara, así que era muy peligros contarle lo que había pasado- solo que casi no he convivido mucho con esa familia, eso es todo, no es nada de que alarmarse.

-Oh, que bien, pensé que ellos te habían hecho algo, sobre todo ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo, no me parece que sea una buena influencia, parece un delincuente, pero si es que te ha hecho algo, te juro que lo mato.

-No, no me ha hecho nada- eso me hizo recordar el tiempo en el que salía con Hisagi, cuando él terminó conmigo, mi padre lo envió directo al hospital, es claro que en este momento odio a Ichigo, pero no quiero que salga lastimado.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro mi padre salió de mi habitación y se fue a arreglar sus maletas, casi nunca pasa en casa, siempre sale de viaje, pero es la primera vez que se tardará tanto tiempo. Cuando termino de arreglarme escucho que alguien llama a la puerta, así que me apresuro para ir a abrir, era Grimmjow, se veía tan guapo, él me miró fijamente por unos minutos.

-Hola preciosa, te ves genial- me miró con esa mirada sexy que me dirigía siempre.

-Gra-gracias- dije yo un poco nerviosa, Grimmjow siempre me ponía nerviosa, pero no tanto como Ichigo lo hacía- ¿nos vamos?

-Por supuesto.

Me subí a su moto y nos fuimos directo al cine, fue una velada encantadora, nunca lo había pasado tan bien, era muy agradable su compañía, la película terminó así que decidimos salir a dar un paseo por una plaza cercana, caminamos en silencio por muchos minutos, yo no quitaba mi vista del suelo, estaba un poco distraída después de lo que mi padre me había dicho, vivir con la familia Kurosaki sería todo un reto para mí.

-¿Te pasa algo Rukia?

-No, nada, solo que ando un poco distraída.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que mi padre saldrá de viaje y... bueno, tendré que pasar unos días con los Kurosaki, será un fastidio.

-Creo que por fastidio te refieres a Ichigo, soy muy bueno adivinando, aun así, no creo que sea un completo fastidio para ti, creo que él aún te gusta y quieres negarlo.

-Yo jamás amaría a ese patán, él es... él es...

-Todo lo que tú quieres

-¡Exacto!... ¿qué? No, para nada, Ichigo no es nada para mí, nunca lo será.

-¿Y quisieras que fuera algo?

-No lo sé, pero después de lo que me hizo no podría seguir queriéndolo, mi orgullo no me lo permitiría.

-Creo que lo nuestro no funcionará linda, no te engañes a ti misma, aún sientes algo por él y yo solo te estoy sirviendo para olvidarlo... Se me ocurre una gran idea.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ocurrió?

-Es más que obvio que aún lo quieres, y a mí no me cae nada bien, así que esto nos beneficiaría a los dos.

-¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

-Matar de celos a Ichigo.

-No funcionará, él no me quiere, él quiere a Inoue.

-Jajá, recuerda la vez que nos vio juntos, él se iría de los celos, no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta, puedes fingir ser mi novia y verás cómo se pone.

-Pero a mí Ichigo no me interesa... a quien le miento, aún siento cosas por él y no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, pero no me gusta fingir, no soy buena actriz.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Qué?- no pensé que me preguntaría eso, quería que fingiéramos, pero ahora hablaba der ser novios de verdad.

-Así como lo oyes, se mi novia y cuando me quieras dejar lo comprenderé, has de saber muy bien que yo no soy de formalidades y mucho menos expresivo, así que no te preocupes por nada, verás que Ichigo si se muere por ti.

-Pero...

-No hagas que me arrepienta de ayudarte, en parte le estoy ayudando a Ichigo, eso va en contra de mis principios, pero me reconforta el hecho de que lo veré furioso por mi culpa, vamos, yo sé que tú quieres hacerlo...

-Está bien, acepto, pero te advierto que esto no funcionará.

Después de eso Grimmjow me fue a dejar a mi casa, mi padre ya se encontraba dormido, todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, me despedí de Grimmjow, y me di la vuelta para entrar, pero el me sujetó por el brazo y me giró a modo de que quedáramos de frente, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi piel, se acercó más a mi rostro y me besó, yo me admiré, no pensé que me fuera a besar.

-Si vamos a ser novios, tenemos que hacerlo bien, así que hasta mañana preciosa, paso por ti para ir a la escuela.

Yo estaba congelada, mi mente ya no funcionaba, me quedé como una estúpida parada en el mismo lugar hasta que él se fue. Entré a la casa y me fui a dormir, estaba un poco cansada, no quería pensar en nada. Cuando desperté, mi padre estaba a punto de irse, hoy no habrían clases así que pasaría todo el día en mi casa, me quede sola, los Kurosaki, vendrían a buscarme en unas horas, así que tuve que arreglar una pequeña maleta, con lo más necesario.

Escuché que llamaron a la puerta, ya presentía quienes eran, así que abrí, para mi sorpresa el que me había venido a traer era Ichigo, venía en el carro de su padre, me dedicó una sonrisa tímida, pero yo no le correspondí, llevó mi maleta al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo entrara. En todo el transcurso nos mantuvimos en silencio, era un momento muy incómodo.

-¿Rukia?

-¿Qué quieres Ichigo?- no tenía ganas de hablarle.

-Perdóname por favor, no quiero que estés enojada.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de decirme todo lo que me dijiste aquella noche, ahora ya es muy tarde.

-Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño, si te lastime me arrepiento, quiero que vuelvas a ser mi amiga, no quiero que estés molesta.

-Mejor no hablemos Ichigo, no quiero hablar contigo hoy ni nunca.

-Haré que me perdones, me cueste lo que me cueste, pero no me daré por vencido hasta que estés contenta de nuevo, bien sabes que todo lo que me propongo lo cumplo.

Por suerte llegamos a su casa, el bajó mis maletas y toda su familia salió recibirme, sobre todo sus hermanas, ellas eran unas niñas muy tiernas y dulces, no puedo creer el tipo de hermano que tiene. Entro a la casa y su madre, Masaki me da un fuerte abrazo, ellos me habían preparado una pequeña habitación, lo único malo era que esa habitación se encontraba enfrente de la habitación de Ichigo, comencé a ordenar mi ropa y luego bajé a cenar, era la primera vez en años que volvía a comer en familia, eran un poco molestos pero graciosos.

* * *

**No quedó muy largo, pero espero que lo disfruten**


	6. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

"Narra Ichigo"

La enana iba a vivir un tiempo en mi casa, lo cual yo aprovecharía para que me perdonara y volviéramos a ser amigos de nuevo, después de cenar, recuerdo que ella se despidió y subió al cuarto que le había sido asignado por mis padres, su habitación se encontraba en frente de la mía. Después de que ella se retiró yo también lo hice, quise ir a verla, pero pensé que no sería muy buen momento, así que decidí verla hasta el día siguiente. Me encerré en mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, estaba totalmente aburrido, no tenía nada bueno que hacer, pero tampoco tenía sueño, así que me quedé despierto por mucho tiempo, a cada momento me invadían los recuerdos del beso que le robé a Rukia y lo mal que la hice sentir ese día.

Recordé la cercanía que nos invadió ese día, su aroma, pero me contuve de seguir pensando en eso, no podía traicionar también a Inoue, no le podía hacer esto a las dos, tenía que decidirme por una de ellas, pero la decisión se me hacía más difícil, sin mencionar que Inoue es mi novia y Rukia es solo mi amiga.

Desperté más temprano de lo normal, aún tenía sueño, pero ya no me pude dormir, así que decidí arreglarme para ir a la escuela y me quedé escuchando música en mi cuarto, era tan relajante, luego recordé que tenía que pasar por Inoue, pues le había prometido que iríamos a la escuela juntos, eso hizo que no pudiera ver a Rukia. Caminé a paso lento, pues el tiempo hasta me sobraba, quise olvidar todo lo que había pasado con Rukia, pero por más que trataba de olvidarlo más fuerte se hacía ese recuerdo y menos me la podía sacar de la cabeza.

Llegué a la casa de Inoue, así que llamé a la puerta, ella abrió y me invitó a pasar, pues aún estaba terminando de desayunar, cuando al fin terminó, salimos de su casa con rumbo a la escuela. Ya no estaba tan enferma como el día que la vine a visitar, ahora se veía un poco mejor, pero no tanto.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, vi que Rukia venía acompañada del maldito de Grimmjow, no entiendo por qué sigue saliendo con él, Rukia se bajó de la moto de Grimmjow y lo esperó, por suerte creo que no se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba cerca, así que podía espiarlos, pero para mí mal suerte Grimmjow sujetó de la cintura a la enana y la atrajo hacia él y luego la besó, no podía permitir que la besara, la ira me estaba consumiendo en ese momento, quería separarlos lo más antes posible, lo peor fue que Inoue se dio cuenta de mis celos y solo agachó la cabeza y no me dijo nada, pero en ese momento yo no podía sacármelos a ellos dos de la cabeza, estaban dando un espectáculo en frente de todos.

Después de darse su apasionado beso se fueron hacia sus respectivas clases, lo bueno era que la primera clase del día me tocaba con Rukia, pero no con Inoue, así podría hablar con ella sin lastimar a Inoue.

-¿Rukia, podemos hablar?- le pregunté yo de la forma más tranquila posible.

-No hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar.

Se escuchaba molesta, la clase aún no había comenzado, la tomé del brazo y me la llevé hasta un pasillo para que pudiéramos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpiera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ichigo?

-¿Por qué estabas besando a Grimmjow? ya te dije que él no es bueno para ti.

-¿qué tiene de malo que lo bese? él es mi novio, y los novios hacen eso, acoso tú no haces lo mismo con tu novia Inoue, recuerda, ella es tu novia y Grimmjow es mi novio.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir esa palabra? es tedioso que digas novio a cada rato.

-Te pudiera comprender si fuera una mentira, pero es la verdad, así que mejor déjame en paz, déjame ser feliz y sal de mi vida, por pura desgracia tengo que vivir en tu casa, esto días serán una odisea para mí.

Se fue y me dejo solo, la enana a veces podía ser irritante y terca, pero ella sabía que yo estaba celoso, pude notar que eso era lo que intentaba después de que me restregó muchas veces en la cara que ella y Grimmjow era novios, así que decidí seguirle el juego, quería ver hasta dónde podía a llegar.

A la hora de la salida, ya tenía planeada mi forma para poner celosa a Rukia, salí tomado de la Mao con Inoue, caminando de lo más tranquilo posible, cuando pude notar que Rukia se encontraba cerca, besé a Inoue casi enfrente de ella, y me quedé así por un buen rato, creo que hasta Inoue se impresionó por mi comportamiento, pues yo casi nunca la besaba y menos de una forma, digámosle brutal.

Rukia quedó atónita, pero en ese momento llegó Grimmjow y se la llevó y ya no la pude ver, no pude ver su reacción, pero supuse que fueron celos, aunque ella me lo negara, yo sabía que en el fondo de su corazón aún me quería. Después de unos minutos caí a la cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, tal vez ellos si eran novios y no estaban fingiendo como yo suponía, quizás eso era lo que yo quería que fuera, una simple actuación, pero tampoco podía jugar con los sentimientos de Inoue, no podía hacerle daño, me sentía aún peor de lo que ya estaba.

Decidí acompañar a Inoue hasta su casa, pero en el transcurso de todo el camino un silencio incómodo nos invadió, y el culpable de eso era yo, nos despedimos y me alejé poco a poco de su casa, no tenía ganas de habla con nadie, vague sin rumbo por dos horas hasta que decidí regresar a casa, cuando llegué, vi que Rukia se marchaba con Grimmjow.

-¿A dónde va Rukia?- le pregunté a Karin.

-Creo que tiene una cita con su novio, se veía muy feliz cuando se marchó, nos dijo que regresaría un poco tarde y que no la esperáramos.

Así que de verdad eran novios y yo que pensaba que solo actuaban, creo que me estoy engañando a mí mismo. Pasaron varias horas y ella no llegaba, mis padres estaban completamente tranquilos al igual que mis hermanas, pero yo estaba preocupado, ya era algo tarde, todos se fueron a dormir menos yo, me quedé a esperar a que llegara, pero con todas las luces apagadas, paso un rato y decidí salir a fuera, ya casi era media noche. Unos minutos después, un carro se aproximaba y se detuvo enfrente de la casa, era ellos, no notaron mi presencia, pues las luces del exterior no daban en mí, por suerte los vidrios del coche no eran polarizados del todo, así que pude ver lo que hacían.

Vi como Grimmjow se acercaba a ella y la besaba y Rukia le correspondía, sus manos estaban entrelazadas en la nuca de él y acariciaba su cabeza, pero poco a poco ese beso se fue haciendo más apasionado y vi como Grimmjow subía sus manos por el interior de la falda de Rukia, ya no me podía contener, me acerqué al auto, abrí la puerta y la saqué de ahí, Grimmjow estaba molesto y ella asustada por mi reacción, discutí un buen rato con Grimmjow sin llegar a los puños, después de unos minutos él se largó y yo dirigí a Rukia al interior de la casa, se enojó conmigo y subió las gradas lo más rápido que pudo, pero no logró escapar de mi agarre.

-Suéltame- dijo furiosa.

-No puedo creer lo que vi, estabas a punto de perder la virginidad con ese patán, yo solo te protegí, no quiero que te lastime.

-No te he pedido que me protejas, y yo puedo acostarme con quien a mí se me plazca, tú no decidirás por mí.

-No soporto verte con ese tipo, me dan celos.

-Tú no eres nadie para estar celoso por mí, yo no soy tu novia, a mi déjame en paz y no me molestes.

-No puedo, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo, no quería admitirlo, pero es la verdad- las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos.

-Lo siento Ichigo, pero no puedo perdonar lo que me dijiste, y no puedo traicionar a Orihime- casi se me parte el corazón al escucharla decir eso, estaba llorando por mi culpa- déjame en paz.

Cuando dijo esto yo la tomé con más fuerza, pero ella resbaló en una de las gradas y se soltó de mi agarre, estaba rodando por las escaleras, cuando reaccioné, ella estaba en el suelo y con una herida en la cabeza, completamente inconsciente yacía sobre el suelo, era mi culpa, si ella moría sería mi culpa.

Espero les guste, dentro de poco vendrá lo emocionante


	7. Chapter 6

_**Aquí les traigo otro hermoso capít**__**ulo, espero que les guste**_

**Kinverlins aunque esto le beneficiará un poco, no te preocupes por ichigo, mejor preocupate por rukia.**

**Gabriela Canales lamento mucho lo de rukia, pero no le haré nada malo, por el momento, pero hay que admitir que esa estupida fresa es tremendamente sexy**

** diana carolina es que ichigo es tan baka que no se da cuenta de nada, es muy distraido, pero tremendamente celoso.**

**Adenisse pues no sabía que eras tu la escritora de Quiero estar contigo, me encanta como escribes.**

**buenno sin mas les dejo el capítulo de hoy**

* * *

**narra orihime**

Recuerdo esa noche, casi era la una de la mañana cuando recibí una llamada, la contesté y era Kurosaki-kun, se escuchaba triste, así que puse atención a lo que me dijo, cuando terminó la llamada, salí de mi casa y llamé a Ishida-kun, él se había ofrecido para llevarme al hospital en el que se encontraba Kuchiki-san, ella acababa de sufrir un accidente, era mi mejor amiga, tenía que ir a apoyarla, y también apoyar a Kurosaki-kun.

Momentos después, escuché el sonido de un auto, era Ishida-kun, salí lo más rápido que pude y me subí al auto, nos saludamos y partimos con rumbo al hospital.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, lo primero que hice fue buena buscar a mi novio, lo encontré en la sala de espera, se veía muy triste y abatido, casi al borde de las lágrimas, me senté a su lado y recosté sobre su hombro, desde que llegué, no me dirigió la palabra, comprendí su dolor, pues ella también era mi amiga.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-creo que fue un poco imprudente preguntárselo sabiendo que se encontraba muy mal, pero tenía que saber.

-Se calló por las escaleras, fue mi culpa- su voz sonaba nostálgica.

-No fue tu culpa, tú no la empujaste.

-No la empuje, pero no pude salvarla, por mi culpa ella está sufriendo.

-Cuéntame cómo pasó, puedes confiar en mí- pensó varios segundos antes de responderme.

-Se deslizó... eso es todo.

Algo me ocultaba Kurosaki-kun, había algo que no me quería decir, pero decidí no preguntarle, si él no quería contármelo, pues que así fuera. Ya han pasado dos días y Rukia aún no despierta, por suerte el médico que la atendía era el padre de Ichigo, eso hacía que estuviéramos más informados sobre su avance, la mayoría del tiempo me la pase durmiendo, estaba un poco débil y no me podía sobre esforzar.

Cuando iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del hospital, me encontré con Kurosaki-kun, pero me ignoró por completo, decidí seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta. Llegó al cuarto de Rukia, dentro de la habitación también se encontraba Abarai-kun, muchos amigos de Rukia habían venido a visitarla, pero él era el que se quedaba más tiempo. Cuando ambos cruzaron sus miradas, pude notar un poco de molestia en el rostro de Abarai-kun.

-Dime la verdad, ¿cómo fue que pasó todo esto?- le preguntó Renji a Ichigo- puedes confiar en mí, antes éramos muy buenos amigos, pero dime que fue lo que en verdad pasó

-... Fue mi culpa, ese día la estuve esperando fuera de la casa, ella había salido en una cita con el maldito de Grimmjow y cuando llegaron los encontré en una posición, sentí rabia, la saqué del auto y discutí con ese bastardo, después furiosa ella entró a la casa, discutimos al lado de las escaleras, sin querer la hice llorar, cuando la sujeté por el brazo y la atraje hacia mí, se soltó de mi agarre y calló por las gradas, no puedo perdonarme lo que le paso.

-Fueron tus malditos celo- dijo Abarai-kun soltando un suspiro- no entiendo por qué ella te quería tanto si tú no la correspondías, tiene a tantos chicos a sus pies, pero no se da cuenta, en su cabeza solo hay lugar para uno, para el que le rompe el corazón y yo... que la quiero más que a una amiga, eres afortunado por tener su cariño Ichigo, pero no la supiste querer.

-Conoces muy bien mis razones, yo no puedo estar con ella, tengo que proteger a Inoue, ella está sola en este mundo.

-Pero tú no la quieres, no es amor lo que sientes por ella, la proteges porque la quieres como a una hermana.

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente, ¿cómo fui tan tonta para no darme cuenta de esto antes? tenía mis sospechas, pero pensé que solo estaba celosa de Kuchiki-san, por la forma en que ellos dos se llevaban, pero ahora confirmo lo que tanto temía, Ichigo no me ama, creo que yo soy la egoísta, hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de eso, pero quise retenerlo a mi lado, pero hoy que lo confirmo por palabras de otro es muy doloroso, las lágrimas se me escapan y salgo corriendo hacia el baño.

Salí a los pocos minutos, estaba muy pensativa y sin querer tropecé con Kurosaki-kun, él me detuvo antes de que callera, logré ponerme de pie con su ayuda.

-¿Estás bien Inoue?- me preguntó un poco preocupado- deberías descansar.

-Kurosaki-kun... tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-Sé que no estás conmigo porque me amas- se asombró al escucharme decir estas palabras, quiso decir algo, pero no lo dejo- por favor déjame terminar, el hecho por el cual estás conmigo es por lástima, no necesito tu lástima, sé que amas a Kuchiki-san y que no estás con ella por no lastimarme, pero me lastima más que no me seas sincero.

-Inoue.

-Ella te necesita Kurosaki-kun, ahora debes protegerla a ella, cuídala muy bien, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien. ¿Ya le dijiste al padre de Kuchiki-san lo que le pasó?

-No he tenido el valor para decírselo a Byakuya, si se entera me mata, pero no te preocupes, se lo diré dentro de poco

"Narra Ichigo"

Inoue se marchó luego de nuestra breve charla, al fin podía estar con Rukia, pero no sabía si ella me volvería a aceptar, la había lastimado mucho, no creo que me perdone tan fácilmente. Fui a la habitación en la que se encontraba Rukia, no había nadie, así que solo estaríamos nosotros dos, ella inconsciente aún, pero su compañía me hacía sentir bien, tomé una de sus manos y la sujeté con fuerza, poco a poco acerqué su mano a mi rostro, su aroma me reconfortaba, acerqué mi rostro a su mejía y le dio un tierno beso, me alejé con cuidado, fue entonces cuando comencé a ver que se movía, abrió los ojos y me miró muy confundida, mi emoción fue tanta que me abalancé a abrasarla, pero ella no me correspondía.

-¿Quién eres?- me preguntó, al principio quise pensar que era una broma, pero se miraba tan confundida, no me recordaba, no recordaba nada, en ese momento entró el Viejo y me miró con tristeza.

-Ella perdió la memoria Ichigo, no recuerda nada, ni a nadie, será mejor que la dejemos descansar y salgamos al pasillo a hablar más tranquilamente.

Lo obedecí, algo raro en mí, pero el Viejo era el doctor y sabía lo que hacía.

-¿No recuerda nada?- pregunté un poco desesperado.

-No, aún no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella para poder saber la condición en la que se encuentra, tenemos que avisarle a Byakuya, él es su padre y necesita saberlo Ichigo, mientras él no esté, Rukia se quedará en nuestra casa y cuidaremos muy bien de ella.

-La protegeré, por mi culpa está así, yo velaré por ella y me haré cargo de todo lo sucedido ante Byakuya, no me importa que me mate, lo haré por ella.

-¡Al fin mi hijo habla como un verdadero hombre Masaki!- exclamó el Viejo mientras corría a buscar a mi madre.

Pasó una semana antes de que dieran de alta a Rukia, todos los días estuve con ella, cuando despertaba, ella me miraba con intriga, pero luego volvía a desviar la mirada, cada vez que le intenté hablar ella no me contestó, todos me dijeron que era normal, pues no nos recordaba y aún no tenía confianza con nosotros, en cierta forma, su accidente me ayudaría para volver a enamorarla, esta vez no la haría sufrir y mucho menos llorar, ella sería todo para mí, ahora ya no estaba atado a Inoue.

Llegamos a mi casa, Rukia se bajó del carro de mi familia, era muy tímida y desconfiada, entramos a la casa y yo le mostré todo el lugar, ella me seguía y no se apartaba de mí, ella confiaba un poco más en mí que en los demás, pues en el hospital la mayor parte del tiempo la pasó a mi lado. Estábamos enfrente de su habitación.

-Bueno... este es el lugar en el cual dormirás, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme, mi cuarto es el de enfrente- dije lo más sereno posible.

-Gra-gracias- desde hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su voz- no tienes que preocuparte, no quiero ser una molestia para ti.

-Nunca serás una molestia para mi Rukia- bajó su mirada al suelo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa, luego subió la mirada y se inclinó hacia mí, me dio un fugaz beso en la mejía y se encerró en su cuarto.

Fue algo inesperado para mí, no pensé que tuviera tanta confianza conmigo, pensé que era más tímida, pero veo que casi no la conozco, me arrepiento de nunca haber llegado a conocer bien a la antigua Rukia.

Voy a mi cuarto y me recuesto en mi cama, mañana será un hermoso día, mañana comenzaré con mi reconquista hacia Rukia, me ganaré primero su confianza, luego su amistad y por último su corazón.

_**Sé que no les interesa, pero me encanta cuando Ichigo está celoso o es sobreprotector.**_

_**sayonara, hasta la próxima**_


	8. Chapter 7

"Narra Ichigo"

Acababa de despertar, me levanté de la cama y me fui a dar una ducha, hoy saldría a pasear con Rukia, tenía ganas de mostrarle toda Karakura, tal vez eso la anime un poco y sea más sociable, la llevaré a visitar a sus amigos y luego iremos solo a pasear, creo que ya tengo planeado casi la mayoría del día.

Cuando termino de arreglarme, voy al cuarto de Rukia, llamo a la puerta, pero no contesta, así que decido tocar la puerta de nuevo, no me vuelve a responder, decidí entrar y encuentro a Rukia aún dormida, creo que estaba muy cansada, está durmiendo muy plácidamente, se ve tan adorable, me quedo viéndola como un estúpido por varios minutos hasta que ella empieza a moverse, me sobresalto un poco pero me calmo de inmediato, ella me mira fijamente, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a encontrarme observándola cuando despertaba, en el hospital era así.

Rukia se levanta de la cama y me mira directamente a los ojos esperando a que le dijese algo, eso era algo que se había hecho parte de nuestra rutina.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- le pregunté

-Bien... solo que... todo esto es extraño para mí, eres un completo desconocido para mi mente, pero todos dicen que nos conocemos, así que tomo eso como verídico.

-Con el tiempo te aseguro que podrás recordar todo.

-Pero... y que tal si antes de que recupere la memoria, algo que no se sabe si pasará, podrías contarme como era mi vida, quienes eran mis amigos, quiero saberlo todo y también quiero saber... que tanto me importabas tú a mí.

-Está bien, pero primero arréglate que hoy saldremos, te espero en la cocina, tu ropa se encuentra en ese armario- dije antes de salir, Rukia quería saber que tanto le importé yo a ella, sé la respuesta, pero también sé las preguntas que esta respuesta conllevará, ella querrá saberlo todo, pero no quiero contarle todo lo que paso entre nosotros, si e cuento algo, muchas cosas tendré que omitirlas, no quiero volver a lastimarla.

Llegué a la cocina, mis hermanas ya se encontraban desayunando junto con mi madre, el viejo no se veía por ninguna parte, así que asumí que no se encontraba, me senté a la par de Yuzu y comencé a comer.

-Ichigo- dijo mi madre un poco preocupada.

-¿Si?

-Deberías de decirle a Byakuya lo que ha pasado, no se lo podemos ocultar, es su hija, tiene el derecho de saberlo y cuanto antes mejor.

-... Se lo diré, solo dame un poco de tiempo, no sé cómo lo tomará él, no quiero que aleje a Rukia de mí y sé que lo hará cuando se entere que todo fue por mi culpa.

-No te culpes hijo, fue solo un accidente, a cualquiera le pasa, no te culpes por eso, yo entiendo que solo fue por ciertas razones y que nunca fue intencional.

-Pero fue mi culpa y eso nunca me lo perdonaré, estuvo al borde de la muerte, y solo por mis estúpidos celos que no sirven de nada, solo la lastimé.

-Puedes remediarlo todo ahora Ichigo- dijo mi madre de la forma más cortez posible, como solo ella podía hacerlo- ayúdala en todo lo que puedas y verás que ella te lo agradecerá infinitamente.

-No quiero su agradecimiento, quiero que me entregue su corazón y yo entregarle el mío.

Rukia bajó a la cocina a los pocos minutos, se veía hermosa, el vestido celeste que llevaba hacía que sus ojos violetas resaltaran, me quedé observándola como un bobo por unos segundos, pero luego le ofrecí asiento en la mesa. Terminamos de comer y fuimos a pasear, solo nosotros dos, pero tenía planeado encontrarme con ciertas personas en el camino excepto con una persona en particular, Grimmjow, él tampoco sabía lo que le había pasado a Rukia al igual que Byakuya, a él no le quise decir, pues Rukia es mía y no de él, él se tiene que alejar de ella, Rukia nunca será de él y de nadie más, solo mía (nota: adora a Ichigo posesivo).

Caminamos hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, en el cual nos sentamos a descansar, en todo el camino ella no había emitido palabra alguna, a veces me miraba de reojo y luego volvía su mirada al suelo, poco tiempo paso para que llegaran Rangiku, Renji, Ishida, Gin e Inoue, todos estaban ansiosos de ver de nuevo a Rukia, más que todo Renji, no puedo negar que también desconfío de él, después de lo que me dijo en el hospital no creo que sea conveniente que deje a Rukia sola con ese.

-Hola Rukia- dijo Rangiku de lo más contenta, pero Rukia no le contestó, solo le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, al igual que con los demás.

-Creo que es normal que ella actúe de esa forma- dijo Renji- aún somos desconocidos para ella y tomará mucho tiempo para que se acostumbre a nosotros.

Pasó así toda la tarde, creo que Rukia ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor con la presencia de ellos y ya no le incomodaba como antes. los demás se fueron, tenían muchas cosas que hacer, solo se quedó acompañándonos Renji, decidimos seguir caminando, pero en todo eso, pude ver a lo lejos al maldito de Grimmjow, por pura mala suerte mía él nos logró ver y a Rukia también la vio, cuando noté que se acercaba a nosotros, le dije a Renji que se llevara a Rukia a otro lado mientras yo solucionaba las cosas con ese tipo, antes de que pudiera seguir a Renji lo detuve.

-Apártate-me gritó- tengo que hablar con ella, con mi novia, hace días que no la veo.

-Ella no es tu novia- le dije, mis celos estaban por estallar- no es tuya, ella no te recuerda y nunca lo hará- su expresión cambió por completo, de todas formas algún día se iba a enterar- Rukia perdió la memoria y no recuerda a nadie.

-Ya veo- indicó serenamente, algo extraño en él- que mal que no me recuerde, p3ero eso no te da derecho para alejarla de mí, tú no eres su novio, yo lo soy, yo soy el que tiene que estar a su lado en estos momentos.

-Perdóname Grimmjow, pero ella estará mejor conmigo, al fin puedo protegerla y no dejaré que este en tus manos, no eres lo suficiente para ella.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Tampoco, pero seré todo lo que ella quiera, no quiero pelear en este momento...

-No tenemos que pelear, comprendo todo, yo solo quiero que Rukia sea feliz, sé que contigo será más feliz de lo que puede ser conmigo, ya sabes, la carne es débil y cae en la tentación muy fácilmente, así no la lastimaré si le soy infiel, pues ya no seré su novio, creo que es una buena idea, pero tienes que cuidarla bien, de lo contrario volveré por ella y esta vez no te la dejaré Ichigo, recuérdalo bien. Una cosa más, ella te quería más de lo que te imaginabas, si la llegas a lastimar, con un cuchillo me encargaré de quitarte la hombría y así no podrás tener hijos, recuérdalo bien.

No sé qué pensar, estoy algo atónito, por suerte Grimmjow ya se fue y no puede ver mi reacción, pero nunca imaginé que él fuera a desear su felicidad, eso quiere decir que si la quería, pero también me asombra que la deje ir tan fácilmente y su excusa es que la carne es débil, ya no sé qué pensar de ese tipo, por suerte ya no molestará a Rukia y ahora tengo el camino libre, excepto por Renji, solo espero que él no se interponga en mi felicidad y la de Rukia.

A pocas cuadras de donde tuve mi extraña conversación con Grimmjow encuentro a Renji, Rukia parecía muy incómoda y él no paraba de hablar, me acerqué y le dije casi en un susurro a Renji que se fuera, él se molestó un poco pero me obedeció, así que por fin Rukia y yo nos encontrábamos solos.

Recuerdo que Rukia se detuvo frente a una tienda de peluches, miraba cada uno de esos animales de felpa, pero uno en particular había llamado su atención, lo miraba tan detenidamente que pensé que estaba congelada.

-¿Lo quieres?- le pregunté, ella me miró, pero luego devolvió la mirada a ese ridículo conejo- Si lo quieres solo dímelo y te lo compraré- ella asintió con la cabeza y entramos a la tienda.

Le indiqué a la señora que estaba cargo el peluche que quería y ella lo sacó del mostrador, me lo dio y luego yo se lo di a Rukia, ella se veía feliz con ese animal, era un estúpido chappy, pero con solo que ella sea feliz yo también lo soy.


	9. Chapter 8

"Narra Ichigo"

Llegamos a casa y Rukia estaba muy contenta con ese estúpido conejo, no entiendo qué es lo que le ve, mis hermanas se encontraban en la sala junto con mis padres, así que decidí ir con ellos, pero Rukia estaba cansada y se fue a su habitación a tratar de descansar. Me senté en el sofá a la par de Karin.

-Ichigo- dijo mi madre- hoy tienes que decirle a Byakuya todo lo que ha pasado, no se lo puedes seguir ocultando será peor después, bien sabes que Ise-san vendrá a cuidarla, ella le dirá a Byakuya y será mucho peor para ti si él se entera de esta forma.

-Está bien, le llamaré en unos momentos para decirle, solo espero que no me mate en el intento, de lo contrario te quedaras sin un hijo.

Salí directo a mi habitación para llamarle por teléfono a Byakuya, tenía que decirle toda la verdad y esperar a que no lo matara, Ichigo buscó su celular y marcó el número correspondiente (el número de Kuchiki Byakuya ha sido omitido por miedo a las extorciones y/o acoso por parte de sus fans) Byakuya contesto un poco extrañado por recibir una llamada de Kurosaki.

-¿Qué quieres Kurosaki?- preguntó arrogante Byakuya.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte Byakuya.

-Un poco más de respeto Kurosaki.

-Como sea... lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante y a la vez creo que te afectará.

-¡Ya dilo de una vez! no tengo todo el tiempo para perderlo contigo Kurosaki

-Rukia tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria, ya no acuerda de nada y de nadie- al principio Byakuya no respondió, pero luego lo hizo.

-¡KUROSAKI! Todo esto es tú culpa, no te lo perdonaré jamás, no debí de haber confiado en tu familia, siempre supe que algo saldría mal, pero no pensé que fuera a pasar esto, pero viniendo de ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

-Cálmate no es para tanto, mi familia se está encargando de cuidarla de la mejor forma.

-¿Ise-san no ha llegado aún?

-No, aún no.

-No importa, dentro de tres días llegaré y me las pagaras Kurosaki, de esta no sales vivo, no te lo perdonaré jamás.

Byakuya cortó la llamada, lo cual me preocupó, sabía lo que me esperaba y eso no era una buena señal, de ahora en adelante, cuando Byakuya llegara, yo me separaría totalmente de Rukia en el mejor de los casos si es que antes no terminaba muerto. Me recosté en la cama a pensar un momento en todo lo que había pasado, pasar el día con mi enana no había sido nada malo, ni siquiera el encuentro con Grimmjow, lo único que arruinó mi día fue Byakuya, ahora todo se complicaría aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Ya era muy noche, casi la una de la madrugada, no tenía nada de sueño, así que salí al pasillo, mi mente se encontraba perdida en vanas cavilaciones, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, de pronto escuché unos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Rukia, y escuché sonidos extraños, decidí ir a ver qué era lo que ocurría, llamé a la puerta pero no me contestó así que como pude entré y aún se encontraba dormida, pero se veía muy tensa, su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro, me asusté un poco, sin darme cuenta escuché que soltó un grito y se levantó de sopetón, estaba muy asustada y su cara completamente empapada de sudor, sus ojos un poco llorosos.

Me acerqué para ver que le sucedía, pero escondió su rostro, no quería que la viera, me senté a su lado, ella abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía su cara entre ellas, me dio la espalda, pero aun así no me moví, después de unos minutos de ver que continuaba igual, la giré hacia mí, ella intentó ocultar de nuevo su rostro, pero yo se lo impedí, la tomé por la mejías con mis manos, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos a causa del llanto, la miré dulcemente por unos minutos, ya se estaba calmado, pero de nuevo sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar solo que esta vez no trató de esconderse, se apoyó en mi pecho, lloraba desconsoladamente, la abrace para que sintiera mi apoyo moral y ella también correspondió mi abrazo, cada vez me sujetaba con mayor fuerza a ella .

Tardó casi media hora en tranquilizarse, cuando lo hizo, recostó su cabeza sobre mi regazo, yo vi el impulso de acariciar su sien y así lo hice, sus ojos aún estaban hinchados y rojos, pero Rukia ya se encontraba tranquila.

-¿Dime que es lo que tienes?- le pregunté, estaba muy preocupado por Rukia.

-Tuve un mal sueño... una pesadilla.

-¿Podrías contármela?

-... No recuerdo mucho, solo sé que yo me encontraba en una gran casa, con alguien más, muy parecida a mí, pero un poco más mayor, vi a una niña, creo que era yo, después de eso no recuerdo mucho, estaba en un automóvil, era de noche y estaba lloviendo, llegamos a un edificio donde un hombre de cabello negro subió y cambió de puesto con esa mujer, así que él tomó el volante y ella fue de copiloto, yo iba en la parte trasera, después escuché un ruido muy extraño, como un disparo y el carro en el que nos conducíamos derrapó, una de las llantas creo que explotó y caímos por una barranca, el carro daba muchas vueltas, no sentía el cuerpo, la vista se volvió borrosa, recuerdo que unas manos me sujetaron y me sacaron del lugar en el que me encontraba atrapada, a los pocos minutos, creo que unas patrullas llegaron y una ambulancia también, aquella mujer tenía el rostro desfigurada, eso fue lo que me aterró y fue ahí donde desperté, cuando vi ese demacrado rostro y en un pequeño susurro de la persona que me sujetaba pude escuchar que débilmente decía HISANA con una voz apenas audible.

Fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que era lo que pasaba, había soñado con la noche en que su madre murió y lo traumatizada que se encontró después de eso, Rukia tenía nueve años cuando eso sucedió y paso dos años con ese trauma, casi no hablaba con nadie, ni conmigo, desde ese momento nuestra amistad se hizo un poco más débil, pero cuando cumplió 12 años, volvió a ser de nuevo mi mejor amiga, volvió a ser la misma de antes.

-No te preocupes, solo fue una pesadilla, yo nunca permitiría que te pasara algo, te protegeré siempre- los ojos de Rukia me miraron fijamente y me volvió a abrazar.

Me quedé a su lado toda la noche, no me di cuenta cuando ella se durmió y menos cuando yo me dormí. Desperté, me dolía todo el cuerpo, me había dormido sentado y ella aún estaba recostada en mi regazo, sumida en un profundo sueño, pero no duró mucho, mientras yo la contemplaba ella despertó, se levantó y bostezó, se sorprendió al verme, creo que no se acordaba que yo estaba ahí cuando se durmió y mucho menos que me quedara toda la noche acompañándola.

-Pensé que estarías en tu habitación- me dijo Rukia un poco confundida.

-Estabas un poco alterada anoche así que decidí quedarme hasta que te calmaras pero creo que me dormí.

-Lamente haberte molestado, no era necesario que te quedaras.

-Para mí no es una molestia, me preocupo mucho por lo que te pueda pasar y ésta es mi manera de demostrártelo.

-... Gracias- cuando terminó de decir esto, se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejía, luego agachó la cabeza- gracias por todo, también se me había olvidado agradecerte por el peluche que me regalaste ayer.

-No tienes que agradecerme, aunque no le veo nada de bonito a ese tonto conejo.

-OYE; NO INSULTES A CHAPPY- me dijo un poco molesta.

-Jajá, como tú quieras, me tengo que ir a mi habitación, así que arréglate rápido porque tenemos que bajar a desayunar.

Salí de la habitación de Rukia y me dirigí a la mía, pronto vendría Byakuya y eso me tenía muy abatido, ahora todo se complicaba, pero había otra cosa que me inquietaba, cosa que por desgracia tendría que consultar con el loco de mi padre.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9 ichiruki

Cuando me arreglé y me vestí, bajé a la cocina para encontrarme con mi familia, Rukia aún no había bajado así que me quede hablando con Yuzu y Karin. Después del desayuno, salí a pasear con Rukia, quería distraerla de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y tal vez un paseo fuera la mejor idea, bueno, también era la única idea que se me ocurría. Fuimos a muchas partes, parecía que se divertía mucho, eso me hizo muy feliz, me encanta verla así, llegamos a un pequeño parque y nos sentamos en el césped, estábamos en un grato silencio, yo la observaba detenidamente y ella no se percataba de ello, a veces suele ser muy despistada y eso es lo que me parece tierno de ella, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, se quedó fija viendo las nubes pasar.

Estos momentos tan gratos que estaba pasando junto a ella me hicieron reaccionar y saber que dentro de poco todo cambaría, para bien o para mal todo cambiaría. Rukia se había hecho más dulce de como era antes, tal vez se debía a su pérdida de memoria, cualquier personalidad que ella tenga no cambiará mis sentimientos, yo siempre le querré con toda el alma.

Se recostó sobre mis regazo, y se quedó así por mucho tiempo, fueron bastantes minutos, me asusté al ver que ya no se movía, así que voltee su rostro hacia mí, Rukia se había quedado dormida, fundida en un profundo sueño, comencé a acariciarle las sienes, no quise despertarla, dejé que continuara durmiendo plácidamente sobre mí.

La brisa se estaba haciendo un poco fría, un vestido muy sencillo era lo único que cubría su nívea piel, se podía enfermar si continuaba así, la levanté, tratando de no despertarla, y la subí a mi espalda, cosa que fue muy fácil gracias a su menudo cuerpo, su cabeza quedó recotada sobre mi hombro izquierdo y sus brazos caían sobre mi pecho, fue un gran alivio para mí saber que no perturbe su sueño. Caminé con ella sobre mi espalda, pero mi casa se encontraba un poco lejos, llegaríamos un poco noche.

Después de recorrer unas cuantas cuadras Rukia despertó y se sobresaltó un poco, pero se calmó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Me podrías bajar por favor?- se notaba que recién estaba despertando por la forma casi inaudible en que pronunció aquellas suaves palabras, yo obedecí, pero bajandola con suma cautela para que no se mareara.

-¿Mejor?- le pregunté, pero sus piernas se ladearon y le detuve antes de que cayera- creo que no fue buena idea, estabas dormida hace unos segundos y el vértigo te asaltó de un solo, mejor súbete de nuevo a mi espalda.

-Gracias pero no, me parece que ya puedo caminar sola, ya no me encuentro mareada, de lo contrario nos tardaremos más en llegar con tu familia y todo sería por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, eres muy liviana, no afectas mi velocidad.

Caminamos así por unos momentos, el cielo se oscureció y los truenos retumbaron, las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros, no había cerca ningún lugar para refugiarnos, corrimos en busca de un buen refugio, tardamos un poco en encontrarlo, Rukia estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, su rostro un poco más pálido de lo normal, temblaba de frío, me quité la chaqueta que llevaba y se la coloqué en los hombros, le quedaba muy grande.

-¿Te sientes bien?- estaba muy preocupado por su bienestar, hace poco había salido del hospital y aún se encontraba un poco inestable de salud.

-SSi- tiritaba con cada palabra- estoy bien, no te preocupes- dicho esto comenzó a estornudar.

-Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, así que no te creo- lo dije en un tono un poco burlón, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, mi preocupación era mayor que mis ganas de bromear, aun contra la fuerza hice que se subiera a mi espalda, pues sus piernas desfallecían y no podría pasar más tiempo de pie.

-Gra-gracias, eres muy amable, pero aún me podía mantener de pie.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees.

-Oye-dijo un poco molesta y golpeando suavemente mi cabeza con su mano- no soy tan débil como crees, puedo defenderme sola, solo que hoy no es ese día.

-Creo que gané.

-Solo por esta vez, te demostraré que no soy débil cabeza de zanahoria.

-Como que tienes muchos ánimos para pelear enana.

-Yo no soy enana... tú eres demasiado grande para mí, no podría... olvídalo

-Demasiado grande ¿en qué sentido? no lo comprendo, explícamelo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-A la respuesta que no me diste y que te guardaste para ti sola, no me la podrás ocultar, quiero oír lo que me ibas a decir- creo que su rostro se sonrojo de manera descomunal, pero casi no lo pude ver, pues ella aún seguía en mi espalda- ¿No me piensas responder? solo responde, no creo que sea tan malo o sí.

-... Depende de cómo tú lo tomes.

-Si no me lo dices no sabré si es bueno o malo.

-Está bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí, tú eres demasiado grande para mí, puesto que me sería muy difícil... no lo puedo decir, es vergonzoso en lo que había pensado.

-Dilo.

-Me sería muy difícil besarte por mi estatura, me tendría que subir en un taburete o tú agacharte mucho para hacerlo, no digas que no te advertí sobre mi respuesta, yo no te la quería decir.

-¿Quieres averiguar si tu respuesta es correcta?- no me contestó y escondió su rostro en mi espalda para que no la pudiera ver de reojo- solo es una broma- muy dentro de mí no, pero no la quería asustar tan rápido- mira la lluvia no cesa aún y ya es muy tarde.

-Pronto lo haré, creo, si ya estás cansado puedes bajarme...

-De ninguna manera, no quiero que te pase nada, así que no insistas en que te baje porque no lo haré

-Eres un idiota, te cansarás rápido, pero luego no te quejes.

-No lo haré.

La lluvia cesó, pero el frío aún continuaba, decidí que ya era hora de continuar, Rukia se durmió mientras caminaba, pero su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente.

Llegué a casa, Rukia aún estaba dormida, la bajé de mi espalda, tratando de no despertarla, toqué su frente, ardía en fiebre, la lluvia no le hizo bien, comenzó a abrir los ojos, estábamos en la sala.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunté.

-No, para nada- estaba fatigada y muy pálida.

Mi madre se acercó para ayudarla a subir las gradas a Rukia y llevarla a su habitación para que se diera una ducha y se cambiara de ropa. Me quedé en la sala, pues el viejo de mi padre me llamó para que me dirigiera hacia donde él estaba, algo le perturbaba.

-Ichigo, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, recuerdas que ayer llamaste a Byakuya para decirle lo que le ocurrió a Rukia.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Él, esa misma noche me llamó para decirme que hoy vendría en el primer vuelo a Karakura, pero... Kyoraku acaba de llamarme y me ha dado una muy mala noticia.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-El avión en el que venía Byakuya sufrió un accidente, y se estrelló en una de las islas del pacífico, hay muchos fallecidos, lo más probable es que él ya esté muerto... pero aún cabe la posibilidad de que haya sobrevivido.

Eso me dejó estupefacto, no lo podía asimilar, cómo le diría a Rukia que su padre podía estar muerto, la impresión no me dejó formular palabra alguna.

-Dentro de poco recibiré una llamada de Kyoraku para confirma o no la muerte del padre de Rukia.

Subí a mi cuarto después de esta conversación tan devastadora, vi que la puerta del cuarto de Rukia estaba abierta, me acerqué y empujé la puerta, Rukia estaba recostada en la cama cubierta pos varias sábanas, estaba despierta, así que decidí entrar, toqué su frente y aún ardía por la fiebre.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Claro, lo que sea.

-Veo que tú tienes familia, y sé que yo también la tengo, pero ¿dónde están mis padres?

Su pregunta no me pude resultar más inoportuna de lo que ya era, no le podía responder y no quería engañarla porque sabía que después cuando se enterara sería mucho peor.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, pero solo te pido tiempo para poder encontrar la mejor manera de decirte todo.

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

-Porque no quiero lastimarte con simples especulaciones y mucho menos arruinar tu tranquilidad.

-No importa lo que sea, solo dímelo.

-... Tu madre murió cuando tú estabas pequeña y tu padre... pues él, está de viaje en otro país, por eso es que no lo has visto- le oculté lo que me acababan de contar, pero tenía la esperanza de que Byakuya saliera vivo de esta.

-Entonces mi madre está muerta y mi padre está en otro país... tienes razón, es un poco difícil saber que mi madre no está, pero me reconforta el hecho de saber que tengo un padre que vela por mi bienestar- sus palabras me rompieron el corazón.

-Buenas noches- le dije y le besé la frente- descansa.

-Buenas noches Ichigo.

Fue una mala idea entrar a su habitación, no esperaba que me preguntara sobre sus padres y menos hoy, mi día se estaba volviendo un caos por todas estas emociones, es cierto que Byakuya no me agrada tanto, pero tampoco soy un indiferente mal nacido que no se compadece por otros.

Pasadas dos horas, mi padre recibió una llamada de Kyoraku, Rukia ya se encontraba dormida, al igual que mis hermanas, mi padre agarró el teléfono y contestó, cuando colgó el telefono su expresión no era muy agradable ni alentadora.

-Byakuya ha muerto...

Espero que perdonen mi tardanza, pero estaba en exámenes, una semana muy tortuosa, así que hasta hoy pude actualizar el fanfic, espero que les guste este capítulo, por cierto, yo le advertí de la muerte de un personaje y ahora les diré que Rukia no vivirá todo el tiempo en casa de Ichigo, aún y cuando el sexy de Byakuya esté muerto, no les dejaré muy fácil las cosas a estos dos.

bueno Sayonara, que pasen una linda noche, día o tarde.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

-Byakuya ha muerto...

Todo estaba en contra de mí, no le podía decir nada a Rukia, le acababa de decir que su padre podía volver y ahora le tengo que decir que él está muerto, no merece sufrir tanto, lo mejor es que no se entere de nada y se lo oculte todo por completo, si no se entera no le hará daño, decidí comunicarle mi decisión a toda mi familia, ellos aceptaron mi propuesta y me apoyaron.

Ya era de mañana, Rukia aún estaba enferma, así que le dejé seguir durmiendo, bajé a desayunar y luego me fui a estudiar, por el camino me encontré con Renji, decidió acompañarme en el camino.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿Cómo está Rukia?- me preguntó.

-Pues está bien, solo que ayer se resfrió un poco, pero no es nada alarmante.- mi respuesta fue lo más breve posible.

-No me refería a su salud física... ya me enteré lo que pasó con Kuchiki-san, no me lo tienes que ocultar, pero quiero saber cómo se lo tomó ella- estaba muy triste cuando la mencionó, tenía que contestarle, pero no debía de hacerlo, se molestaría mucho si se enteraba de mi decisión, pero de todas formas se lo tenía que contar.

-... No se lo he dicho aún... y no pienso hacerlo- me miró extrañado y un poco molesto- no creo que sea bueno para ella, hace poco tuvo una crisis con un trauma del pasado, algo que ya había superado pero volvió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Soñó con el accidente en el cual murió su madre.

-En realidad ese no es un trauma ya superado Ichigo, muy a menudo sufría con esos sueño, pensé que te lo había contado, antes del incidente en que tú le dijiste que nunca dejarías de querer a Inoue ella ese mismo día había pasado por una crisis.

Rukia me había dicho que ya había superado la muerte de su madre, solo me engañó para no preocuparme, ahora lo entiendo, al principio ella siempre me contaba cuando le sucedían esas cosas, pero luego me preocupé más por la salud de Inoue que la dejé de lado a ella, no me lo dijo para que ya no me preocupara por ella y dedicara mi tiempo a Inoue, soy un idiota, la abandoné cuando más me necesitó... ¿Cómo es que Renji sabe de esa conversación?

-¿Cómo sabes de ese incidente?- solo estábamos Rukia y yo cuando hablamos de eso.

-Sin querer escuché su conversación, ella de por sí ya estaba mal y con lo que tú le dijiste ese día empeoró su ánimo, anduvo muy deprimida y casi no me habló, creo que fue ese el día en que conoció a Grimmjow.

Por kami, sin saberlo, fue mi culpa que Rukia y ese idiota se conocieran.

-Oye, pero retomando el tema anterior- dijo Renji mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos- no creo que sea buena idea ocultarle a Rukia la muerte de su padre.

-Es lo mejor para ella.

-No te irá bien si actúas así Ichigo, recuerda que Nanao-san pronto vendrá a cuidar de Rukia y sabes lo que eso significa, aparte del hecho de que Rukia ya no vivirá en tu casa.

-Lo entiendo, sé perfectamente lo que eso significa, si Nanao-san viene también lo hará Kyoraku, no tienes que recordármelo.

-Solo te lo estoy advirtiendo, es cosa tuya acatar lo que te sugiero, dile la verdad a Rukia y no le ocultes nada.

-NO LO HARÉ- Renji me estaba sacando de mis casillas, yo ya tenía una decisión tomada y nada me haría cambiar de parecer.

-Lo que tú digas, después no vengas a quejarte conmigo.

Y así continuamos caminado hacia el instituto, no nos dirigimos la palabra, ambos pensábamos de forma muy diferente. Llegamos a nuestro destino y nos separamos, me encontré con Ishida y platicamos de trivialidades antes de entrar a la clase. Fue la clase más aburrida de mi vida y eso que casi no presté atención por estar pensando el estado de salud de Rukia.

Cuando ya estuve en casa, saludé a mi madre y subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa, salí de mi habitación y toque la puerta del cuarto de Rukia, escuché su voz diciéndome que entrara, abrí con suavidad la puerta y me acomodé a un lado de la cama, se veía muy mal de salud y muy débil, abrí las ventanas para que pudiera entrar un poco de aire fresco y volví a sentarme a un costado de la cama.

-¿Cómo te has sentido hoy Rukia?

-Algo mejor que ayer- mentía, su aspecto daba a entender lo contrario, pero hice de cuenta y caso que le creí, tal vez no quería preocuparme y por eso me lo decía.

-Creo que fue mi culpa que te enfermaras, no debimos de haber salido ayer.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, la pasé muy bien y esto es solo un simple resfriado, con un poco de descanso se me pasará.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, entró mi madre a la habitación, traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tenemos visita.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté, pues casi nunca mi madre se emociona tanto con una visita.

-Es Shiva Kaien, tu primo, ha venido a visitarnos por unos días, así que se quedará en la habitación de invitados, pero tenemos que ir a darle la bienvenida, Rukia tu sigue descansando, dentro de poco volverá Ichigo, solo te lo quitaré por unos momentos- Rukia asintió y yo bajé acompañado de mi madre.

En la sala se encontraba mi primo Kaien, no somos los primos más unidos, pero nos llevamos bien, solo que él es un casanova y ninguna chica se le escapa, la última vez que vino de visita intentó conquistar a Rukia, pero como ella no le hizo caso se fue tras Rangiku y resultó que eran tal para cual, pero Rangiku lo abandonó por Gin, así que lo tiene bien merecido.

-Hola Ichigo, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Kaien.

-Tienes razón- dije fingiendo una sonrisa, no tenía ánimos de hablar con él en este momento.

-Ohhh, me he enterado de que Rukia se ha quedado a vivir un tiempo con ustedes, al fin podré conocerla más.

¿Conocerla más? Eso no se lo permitiré, no le será tan fácil quitarme a mi enana, que no se confía de su cara bonita que no le servirá de nada con ella.

-Como tú digas.

-Te noto un poco molesto Ichigo, ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada, solo que no he tenido un buen día, creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación para despejar mi mente.

Subí a mi cuarto, pero antes de entrar fui a ver a Rukia, pero ella ya se encontraba dormida, un gran alivio para mi saber que Kaien no podría hablar con ella en ese momento y que no tendría que preocuparme por ello aun. Me dirigí a mi habitación, me acosté y me quedé dormido al instante.

perdone la tardanza, pero estuve muy ocupada con mis otras historias y ciertos asuntos, el capítulo es algo corto, pero prometo actulizar lo antes posible


End file.
